


Betrayal

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS, AU, Kirk/McCoy - Freeform, M/M, hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: As Jim is leaving the hotel where he works as a liaison to their biggest clients, he witnesses what he thinks is a crime. Unsure about what he’s seen, he calls his more-than-friend Leonard McCoy, head of Security, and touches off a series of events that puts everyone’s life in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_jane_doe (Homiless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/gifts).



> A late birthday present, late/early Christmas gift (lol, whatever - it took me forever!) for my good (and very patient) friend just_jane_doe

**Title:**  Betrayal  
**Rated:**  R  
**W/C:**  10,873  
**Author:**  Caera1996  
**Disclaimer:**  Not mine, not for profit.  
**Summary:**  As Jim is leaving the hotel where he works as a liaison to their biggest clients, he witnesses what he thinks is a crime. Unsure about what he’s seen, he calls his more-than-friend Leonard McCoy, head of Security, and touches off a series of events that puts everyone’s life in danger.  
  
**Note:**  A late birthday present, late/early Christmas gift (lol, whatever - it took me forever!) for my good (and very patient) friend  **[just_jane_doe](http://just-jane-doe.livejournal.com/)**  
  


Jim looked back at The Palms Hotel one last time. Bright and beautiful, the large lobby was still (always) a hive of activity. He loved days like today…leaving his shift knowing everything was in place, all of his accounts were happy, and knowing exactly what was on his itinerary for tomorrow. It was a supremely satisfying feeling, and just one part of his job that he loved.  
  
He pushed through the revolving glass doors, leaving the climate-controlled coolness and stepping into the muggy, warm night. Heading south towards the nearest dock, he tugged off his tie and slipped out of his jacket, relishing the ocean breeze that ruffled his hair and brought with it that singular scent of the sea.  
  
Checking his watch, he stepped up his pace. If he was quick enough, he’d have time to stop at Vinnie’s to grab a slice, and make it to the pier in time for the last water taxi. The streets and sidewalks were full – and although it wasn’t late – only about 9:30 – he was tired. His regularly scheduled eight-hour shift had turned into twelve hours, and he was dragging. Thursdays weren’t usually so exhausting, but there was a big conference beginning tomorrow that was his account, and all of the craziness that went along with that kept him running all day. He was fairly certain the organizers had never done anything like this before, what with all of the questions they’d asked over and over again, and then the changes to the menu, and issue with the room block….it was neverending. It was all resolved, of course, cause he was awesome like that. But he’d had to pull out all the stops.  
  
Vinnie’s food truck came into view, and his stomach growled loudly. Bypassing the line, he stepped up to window on the side, catching Vin’s eye as he helped one of his customers. Jim gestured to his watch and Vinnie nodded. He looked over his shoulder and shouted something to his partner within.  
  
_God bless the man_ , Jim thought as he accepted a paper plate with a slice and a bottle of water. He had a brief argument with Francine, Vinnie’s wife, but eventually just foced the five into her hand with a heartfelt “thank you”. She waved him off, feigning irritation, and he smiled as he blew her a kiss.

  
Holding his plate carefully, he hurried to an almost-jog and made it to the pier just as the Captain was calling the last aboard. He didn’t recognize the Captain, but the Second was a familiar face. He tipped his hat as Jim stepped onto the deck and slipped into a seat. It wasn’t crowded, so Jim spread out, leaning back and propping his feet up. He placed his jacket out of the way, and his water bottle beside him, then took a big bite of the slice of pizza, closing his eyes in bliss.

  
Moments later, the water taxi backed away from the dock and started its slow trek up the intercoastal, heading north on the waterway. The closest dock to Jim’s hotel was a couple of blocks south, and he always made a point of studying his hotel from the vantage point of the waterway as they moved past.

  
Tonight was no different, and from his seat he could easily see the pool area and deck, the large picture windows of the most expensive suites halfway up the towering building, and the attached restaurant that attracted hotel guests as well as those looking for an excellent meal by one of the best chefs in the city. Ambient light from the street on the other side and light from the hotel’s windows illuminated a lot of the building, and as dark as it was on the intercoastal waterway, his field of view was actually very clear.  
  
He was just about to dig into his pizza again when his eye was caught by a large window lighting up from the inside. Focusing, he stared at one of the suite’s picture windows…the one kept on retainer for one guest only – who wasn’t supposed to be there tonight. Separate from the craziness of the conference, Jim had spent nearly two hours on the phone with Mr. Theodore Jamison’s personal secretary, making plans for his arrival today and making certain his suite would be stocked with all the comforts he required, only to get a text from the secretary that simply said Mr. Jamison was canceling his trip until further notice.  
  
Jim could only sigh at that. There was nothing for it, and he was too busy to really worry about it. Everything that was in there could stay until he had a chance to have the perishables switched out. If Jamison wasn’t going to use the suite, no one would. He hadn’t scheduled anything to happen in that room tonight, and because Jamison was not coming in, there was absolutely no reason for anyone to be in there. Which was why it was so strange to see the light on in his room.  
  
Leaving the plate on the bench, Jim stood up, moved across the Taxi to stare curiously. Two shapes cast shadows in the light and though Jim couldn’t make out specific features, he could see well enough to know that one of them was a woman. Jim sincerely doubted she was Mrs. Jamison…it never was before and he knew how things went for some of these men, and though he tried not to judge, it always made him a little uncomfortable.  
  
Shrugging, Jim figured Jamison must’ve changed his mind and decided to come anyway. Unusual, but not unheard of – and he was glad he hadn’t had a chance to reset the room. He was about to sit back down and enjoy the rest of the ride but a sudden, sharp movement made him pause again. It was only a moment before Jim saw her again at the window, but then she was down, and he was sure he’d seen Jamison’s – or someone’s – arm raised to chest height. He was passing too fast to see if she made it to her feet again.  
  
Not sure what he’d just seen, but feeling a pit in his stomach, he sat down, watching the hotel drift out of sight, eyes squeezed shut, trying to decide if he’d actually seen something happen, or if he’d just let his imagination get the better of him. The twist in his gut – something he’d learned to trust, as it had gotten him far in this job as Manager of Special Engagements – wasn’t easing up, however, and neither was the replay of whatever it was he did or didn’t see. There was a woman. She was on her feet, and then she wasn’t. He couldn’t tell if the extended arm had hit her or…something worse. The pizza, which had tasted so delicious just moments ago, sat like a lump in his stomach, roiling uncomfortably.  
All of the horrible possibilities – and all of the mundane ones – played in his mind for a few moments, as he tried to decide what to do. Going back was out of the question. Calling the police was stupid. Calling the General Manager could potentially get him fired. But he had to do something, and an instant later, he knew exactly what.  
  
Digging in his pocket, Jim didn’t even have to look. He just dialed Bones’ number – waiting for him to pick up. Bones – Leonard McCoy, Head of Security at the hotel – always answered.  
  
“Hotel Security. This is McCoy.”  
  
“Bones, it’s me. I need you to check on something for me,” Jim said.  
  
Back at the hotel, Leonard accepted a tablet with a nod from one of his officers. “You still here, kid? You going for a record or something?”  
  
Jim smiled slightly. “Nah – I’m on the water taxi. But listen, I thought I saw something as we passed by the hotel. I couldn’t think of anything else to do.”  
  
Hearing his strained tone, Leonard stopped swiping through area status reports and put the tablet down. “Okay…tell me.”  
  
“First, can you tell me if Ted Jamison checked in?” Jim asked.  
  
Leonard turned to his computer and typed the name quickly. “No…but a Carole McAllister did, about two hours ago. A girlfriend?”  
  
Jim’s brow furrowed. He was in the hotel at that time. He should’ve been given a head’s up that she was there. “No…that’s his wife.”  
  
“His wife, huh?” Leonard murmured. “Well, everything seems in order.” He knew that Jamison was Jim’s most important client. “What’s up, Jim?”  
  
“Bones…I thought…I thought I saw something happen in the window,” Jim said hesitantly. “Can you do a courtesy visit to the room?”  
  
“You saw something from the water taxi?” Leonard asked, and Jim could hear the skepticism in his voice. “What?”  
  
The more amount of time that passed, the less Jim was apt to even believe himself. But then he remembered how he felt, and he knew that if he could trust anyone with this, it was Bones.  
  
“I saw a woman go down – as if she were hit or…or shot.”  
  
“Shot?!” Leonard exclaimed. “With a gun?”  
  
“Yes. I – I don’t know. Maybe. Bones…”  
  
“Jim, that’s a very serious accusation involving a very serious person,” he said, already getting to his feet and picking up his walkie.  
  
“I know that,” Jim said, rubbing his eyes. “That’s why I’m calling you.”  
  
“Okay…I’m going to do that courtesy check. I’ll call you back.”  
  
“Wait…what are you going to say?” Jim asked.  
  
“Hell if I know. I’ll think of somethin’,” Leonard replied.  
  
“Thanks, Bones.”  
  
“Sit tight, kid. Give me fifteen.”  
  
“Sure. And Bones? I’m really sorry. Beers on me for the trouble, I just… I really hope I’m wrong and that it’s nothing.”  
  
“Me, too, kid. Me, too.”  
  
Bones disconnected the call, and Jim closed the phone. He stared at it for a moment before slipping it back into his pocket. Looking up, he realized that he was nearly to his stop, so he busied himself with getting his things together and gathering his trash. When the water taxi gently bumped the dock, he was ready to go. He dropped a five in the tip jar and thanked the guys for the ride. Stepping up on to the dock, he took a second to stretch and then headed off toward his apartment.  
  
His place was just a couple of blocks from the dock, and Jim made it there in just a few minutes. He glanced at his phone…the fifteen minutes Bones had promised him were about half gone. Another ten, and he was going to call him.  
  
Jim let himself in, using his key to open the gate to the common grounds. Hibiscus of all colors gently bobbed their large flowers in the breeze and Jim breathed deep. Close enough to the intracoastal waterway to catch the tang of salt in the air, the almost ever-present humidity felt comfortable and familiar in the dark night fragranced also with the sweet smell of grass and gardenias. Jim loved his little complex of just ten units. It wasn’t the newest or most trendy place by any means, but it was updated enough for his taste. His neighbors were mostly older and what Jim liked best about the place is that it was quiet. His days are filled with noise and bustle – keeping his busy mind more than satisfied. At home, what he wanted most was to relax, and this place gave him the quiet in which to do that. Not to mention the fact that the living expenses in this city were sky high, and because it was off the beaten path, a little older, and well away from tourist areas, the units were reasonably priced.  
  
“Hold the gate, dear.”  
  
Jim paused and looked over his shoulder. “Mrs. Simon, why are you shopping this late?” Jim asked as the elderly woman made her way up the walk carrying a couple of reusable bags. “Here, let me take those.” He let the gate swing closed behind him with soft  _clank_ , and gave it a push to make sure it was properly latched.  
  
“It’s the best time to shop. No crowds. Thank you, dear. Such a good boy.” She patted his cheek as she passed him, leading him to her door.  
  
“Why don’t you give me your list?” Jim suggested. “I really don’t mind picking up your things when I get mine.” He followed her into her apartment and put the bags on the table.  
  
“Oh, thank you dear, but how else is this old lady going to get her exercise? You run along now…I’m going to make you some banana bread and bring it up to you in the morning.”  
  
Jim thanked her and she patted his arm. He said good night, listened as she closed and locked her door, and then hurried to the stairs. Letting himself in to his second floor apartment, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Time was up.  
  
Listening to the phone ring while he locked up and kicked off his shoes, he dropped his bag on the kitchen table. His worry mounted as Bones let the call to go voicemail. He never did that.  
  
Anxiety twisted through Jim as his mind went right to the worst case scenario. Not that Bones found something…but that Jim had sent him walking in to something. And that thought was just too awful to contemplate.  
  
Taking a breath, he blew it out slowly, calming himself. There was no reason to expect the worst. He’d give it another five minutes.  
  
Making his way through the small apartment to his bedroom, he pulled at his tie and opened his shirt, relieved to finally be out of the clothes he’d been wearing for the last eighteen hours. He caught a whiff of himself as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and wrinkled his nose. He needed a shower.  
  
His cell phone, left on the counter in the kitchen, rang and he hurried to answer it.  
  
“Bones, what’d you find?” Jim asked, voice tight with concern.  
  
“Nothin’ good kid. Listen – I know you probably just got home, but you need to come back here.”  
  
_Oh god_ , Jim thought.  
  
“Why? What…?”  
  
“Obviously I couldn’t touch anything at the scene, but I just sent you a pic.” Leonard answered curtly. “I’ve already called the police, I’ve sealed off the room, and we’re going to have to go on lockdown.”  
  
Jim pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the picture, and felt his heart fall to his stomach as he reeled with this information. He was the witness to the murder of Jamison’s wife, Carole.  
  
“Jim? You with me kid?”  
  
“Uh…yeah. Just…god, Bones. That’s Carole. That’s his wife. What about…has anyone called Jamison?” Jim asked, willing the shakiness he was feeling to not be expressed in his voice.  
  
“The police will handle that,” Leonard replied.  
  
“Okay…um, I’ll come right back. I’ll take a—“  
  
A hard knock on the door cut Jim off, making him jump.  
  
“Bones…did you send someone to come get me?” Jim asked, instinctively lowering his voice.  
  
“No. Why?” Leonard asked. He stepped away from a cluster of security agents and pressed the phone harder to his ear.  
  
“Someone’s at my door,” Jim said quietly. He had a bad feeling about this. That knock was not from his sweet, old neighbor. Quickly, he went back to the bedroom and pulled on another shirt.  
  
“Don’t answer it,” Leonard said automatically. There was no reason for anyone to be at Jim’s door right now, and with everything that was going on… His job was here, at the hotel. He belonged here. But at this moment, he had to quell an almost overwhelming urge to rush to Jim’s apartment.  
  
Warily making his way back to the front door, intending to look out the peephole, Jim froze when whoever was on the other side of the door tried the doorknob, rattling the door in its frame.  
  
“Jim?” Leonard said into the silence.  
  
Jim backed away, heart hammering and his eyes wide. He swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth. “Someone’s trying to get in,” he whispered.  
  
“Get out of there,” Leonard said immediately. “Go out onto your balcony and climb down that tree.” Turning to one of his officers he waved him over. “Call the police, send them to 1701 Seabreaze Boulevard, apartment 2B, possible connection to what’s happening here, someone trying to break into a witness’ home.”  
  
Hurrying back into his dark bedroom, breaths coming fast and hard, he quietly closed and locked that door and moved to the sliding glass doors. “Bones,” Jim said, peering through the dark as he looked down over the garden. “What the hell is going on?”  
  
Leonard could hear the fear in Jim’s voice and made a decision. “I’m coming, Jim. I’ll be there in ten minutes, and the police are on the way. Get outside, find someplace to hide, and keep your phone with you.”  
  
A crash from the front of the apartment nearly made Jim drop the phone. He looked over his shoulder, frantically tugging his sneakers on so he could run, but expecting to see the intruder come through his bedroom door any second.  
  
“Oh, god…they’re in the apartment.”  
  
“Jim, did you hear me? Get out.”  
  
“I’m going,” Jim said. “Please, Bones…get here as soon as you can.”  
  
He hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket , then quietly opened and closed the sliding glass door, slipping on to the balcony. He climbed over the balcony railing onto the nearest tree branch and shimmied across it, hoping it wouldn’t break, and breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to the trunk.  
  
He quickly climbed down, feet touching the loamy earth quietly, just as he heard the sliding glass door open. He crouched in the dense foliage and froze, praying that the shadows would be deep enough to hide him. He heard a couple of heavy steps as someone crossed the balcony to look over the railing. Fortunately, the tropical plants and bushes were thick and lush, and it was very dark. Jim held his breath to quiet his breathing, and finally, he heard the sliding glass door open and close again.  
  
He couldn’t stay there. His bedroom door was locked from the inside – whoever had broken into the apartment would figure he was out here and come looking for him. He wished the police would hurry. How long had it been since he first reallized someone was trying to get in? Not even three minutes, he’d guess, though it felt much longer.  
  
Sweating, he wiped his face with shaking hands, took a deep breath, and turned south, away from the edge of the building and the closest sidewalk. He wasn’t sure which way the guy looking for him would come, but he was betting that he wouldn’t walk the long way around, and instead come from the north end, where the stairs closest to his door were.  
  
Without a real plan – he didn’t even have his keys – more scared than he ever remembered being in his whole life, and still not completely able to wrap his brain around the fact that this was actually happening, he was so focused on moving quietly and quickly that when his phone rang in his pocket he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Gasping, one hand clutching his chest, the other fumbling for the damn phone in his pocket, he was desperate to turn the ringer off. It wasn’t particularly loud, but in the overall quiet of the night, it would act like a beacon. Finally, he managed to silence the phone as he hurried quietly, staying close to the building and heading for the far end. From there, he could hop the side fence and be on a busy street.  
  
Suddenly, Jim froze, holding his breath and crouching down. He thought he heard….there it was again. Movement, stealthy and fast, and coming towards him. It could be a person. It could also be a raccoon or a cat.  
  
Gripped by fear and indecision, Jim didn’t know if he should make a break for it or stay where he was.  
  
And then he heard sirens.  
  
_Thank God._

Making a decision, Jim half stood and continued towards the corner of the building that was now in sight. He tried to stay calm, but panic was building inside of him until he was running, no longer capable of making sure he was quiet, breaths whooshing in and out of him with the force of his fear.  
  
Afraid to look behind him because he was certain he was being pursued, Jim burst around the corner. His initial plan of jumping the fence gone with the hope that the police and Bones would be there, he ran across the lawn in the front of the building and could see Bones’ car pulling in to the lot, and right behind him two police cars. So relieved to see that, and sure he was safe, Jim slowed and turned towards Bones as he was getting out of his car, raising an arm in greeting, the smile on his face fell away as he realized the frantic expression on his face as he threw his car door open, stepped out and pulled his sidearm in one smooth motion.  
  
“JIM – DOWN!”  
  
As if in slow motion, Jim’s eyes widened as he realized there must be a danger behind him, and he let himself fall to ground, arms instinctively covering his head as the cracking report of a gun going off echoed in his ears.  
  
Staying down, eyes squeezed closed, Jim listened as commands to “DROP THE WEAPON!” and “GET DOWN!” were shouted, hard voices overlapping each other with instructions. Stunned, terrified, Jim stayed where he was as boots pounded around him, in pursuit of the man Bones had taken a shot at.  
  
“Jim! Jim! Are you – I’m a retired cop damnit!” That last was directed to the uniforms who had their weapons drawn and were pointing them at him. Jim raised his head and saw Bones lowering his gun to the ground and raising his hands. “Check my left jacket pocket,” he said, wanting the police to identify him as quickly as possible. “And get Captain Pike on the radio.”  
  
Hands grasped Jim around his shoulders and, still full of adrenaline and still disoriented by everything that happened, he fought, trying to pull away from them.  
  
“Hey – hey….Calm down. You hurt?”  
  
“N-no,” Jim said, but he realized he was shaking uncontrollably, legs like jelly. “Bones…”  
  
“What?” the policeman asked. “We need you to…”  
  
Finally cleared by the police on scene due in part to a call to the Chief who was still a good friend even years after leaving the force, Leonard hurried to Jim.  
  
“Jim…thank God.” Leonard drew him into a hug, feeling how his body shook. “It’s okay…you’re okay.” He pushed him away, holding his shoulders at arms length as he took stock of his condition. He was pale and sweaty and dirty, and “Oh...you’re bleeding. C’mon.”  
  
With an arm around his shoulders, Leonard directed Jim towards the gathered police vehicles.  
  
“I am?” Jim asked. He looked down at himself and saw a that there was blood on his clothes, dripping from several scratches on his arms. He hadn’t noticed…they didn’t even hurt. “It’s nothing…just from the bushes. I – you shot someone.”  
  
Leonard grimaced. “No, I don’t think so.”  
  
Suddenly fearful, Jim turned to look around behind him. “Was…was he going to…”  
  
Leonard closed his eyes. If he hadn’t gotten there when he did, a split second before the police, if Jim hadn’t immediately responded to his command to get down, if the guy who’d been sent to take care of Jim had been a little faster…  
  
“He took off, Jim. Over the fence. Police are looking for him,” Leonard said.  
  
“I can’t stay here,” Jim said, the full force of everything that had happened crashing down on him. He’d witnessed a crime. Somehow, someone found out and sent some thug to eliminate him as a witness… broke into his home, chased him, would have killed him, if not for Bones’ quick action, and a lot of luck. It was overwhelming.  
  
“Jim? Jim...slow down…take some slow breaths. Your hyperventilating.”  
  
But he couldn’t, and he was getting dizzy and his legs felt weak and heavy, which was terrifying because he was gripped by an urgent need to run. He tried to pull away from the grip Leonard had on him, but he knew exactly what was happening, and just held Jim tighter, drawing him back into an embrace.  
  
“Shh, Jim. You’re okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to stay here,” Leonard murmured over and over again, waiting for the shaking to subside and for him to get past the panic delayed by shock. Gradually, his desperate breaths evened out and he calmed enough to feel embarrassed over his reaction. “It’s okay,” Leonard said again, watching as his previously pale complexion flushed with self-consciousness. “You’ve been through a hell of a lot – everything you’re feel ing is normal.”  
  
They’d been standing off to the side, behind one of the police vehicles, and now one of the cops came over to them.  
  
“We need you both to come down to the department and give a statement. We’ve got a hell of a situation here,” he said.  
  
“Yeah, of course. I-I don’t know how much I can tell you,” Jim said, wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked towards his apartment building…the place that had once been his sanctuary…and shuddered. People from his building were gathered together, drawn out by the commotion. For the first time in a long time he felt…lost. He turned away from the building, dreading being alone through what was sure to be a long, stressful process. “Bones…will you be--”  
  
“Oh, I’ll be coming with you. I just discharged a weapon in public. We’ll probably be there all night. Not to mention what’s still going on at the hotel.”  
  
Jim’s eyes widened, practically having forgotten about the very thing that appeared to have touched off everything that had happened since he left the hotel…what? An hour ago? Two? It felt much longer than that. Bones – the head of the security force of the hotel - had left in the middle of a serious crisis…it was very possible he wouldn’t have a job tomorrow.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hours later, with the dawn slowly turning the darkness into a hazy purple sky, Leonard and Jim were put into a police car and driven back to Leonard’s apartment.  
  
Utterly exhausted, both in need of a shower, and still – in Jim’s case – hardly able to wrap his head around everything that had happened, they were quiet and slumped together in the backseat of the cruiser. Or, Jim was slumped against Leonard. Leonard – not exactly a novice when it came to these kind of nights and the emotional toll they took – was more awake and alert. He had one arm protectively around Jim’s shoulders as he stared out the side window, not really seeing the scenery pass by, but going over and over how someone knew that Jim had seen something he shouldn’t.  
  
And though he was loathe to even think it, he could come to only one conclusion: someone on his team was part of what had happened in that reserved suite. And that made him responsible. Jim had been terrorized and almost  _killed_  because he hadn’t seen that something was up. He physically flinched from the thought, it disturbed him that much. The guilt he felt for allowing this kind of mayhem to enter the younger man’s life was…  
  
He shook his head, trying to leave that behind, for now. There was plenty of time for beating himself up over everything later. For now, he needed to put his brain and his considerable experience to work, and figure out who it was, and how to catch him. And how to keep Jim safe in the meantime.  
  
They pulled up to his building, and Leonard roused Jim from his light slumber. They thanked the officer as they exited the car, stepping into early-morning humidity. The officer waited and watched until Leonard let them into his building with a key, the heavy glass door closing and latching behind them, and he stayed until, with a final wave, Leonard and Jim stepped onto the elevator.  
  
Leonard eyed Jim as they began their slow ascent. He was rumpled, dried blood stains from the scratches on his arms visible on his shirt, and he stood with a slight hunch to his shoulders, as if warding off a chill. It wasn’t chilly – this was Florida, after all – but he had no doubt that that Jim was feeling chilled from the inside.  
  
They exited the elevator at Leonard’s floor, and though he was certain that his place remained safe, Jim slowed in the hallway, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
“What if someone’s in there?” he asked with a voice hoarse from lack of sleep when Leonard turned to look at him. Wanting to reassure him, Leonard pulled his cell out of his pocket and showed Jim the app tied to his home monitoring system. Once the door opened it was impossible to reset the system without the phone’s app, and since they were six stories up and there were no trees right outside his balcony, there was no other way in.  
  
Reassured, and feeling slightly foolish for being so nervous, Jim followed Leonard into his apartment. He’d been there a few times before, and it was just as he always remembered it. Neat as a pin, but not sterile. Somehow, the space managed to convey “lived in” and “neat freak” all at the same time. It was perfectly “Bones”. In the dim apartment, the only light coming from a hall lamp that he knew Bones always left on when he wasn’t home, and the meager early-morning sunlight edging in around the drawn blinds, Jim took a deep breath and felt some of the knots inside of him relax a little. This was Bones’ apartment, but it was starting to feel like home to him, too.  
  
“Let me get you a towel and some clothes so you can shower,” he said as he moved through the apartment, turning on lights as he went. “My stuff will be a little big on you, but…”  
  
“Bones…”  
  
Surprised at how small Jim sounded, Leonard turned to look at him, and saw that he was startlingly pale.  
  
“Hey,” Leonard said, moving to him and pullng him into a hug. “Everything is going to be okay.”  
  
Not trusting himself to speak, Jim just held on and pressed his watering eyes to Leonard’s shoulder and shook his head. He didn’t feel like everything was going to be okay. He’d witnessed a murder, he couldn’t go back to his apartment yet – it was considered part of a crime scene, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go back at all. He couldn’t go back to work at a job he loved because it wasn’t safe yet, and he’d come seconds to actually being  _killed_. It was a lot to absorb in a very short amount of time.  
  
They stood there, and Leonard cupped the back of his head with a gentle squeeze, the gesture intimate and familiar. After a few moments, Jim took a deep breath as the storm of emotion passed.  
  
“Everything will be okay. We’ll figure it out. But first…” Leonard paused and took an exaggerated sniff. “Let’s start with a shower.”  
  
Jim smiled and pulled away, giving Leonard a gentle shove. “Not like you’re coming up roses either, Bones.”  
  
Happy to see a little color come back to Jim’s face, Leonard gave him a small smile and shrugged, conceding the point, and went to get something for him to change in to and a towel.  
  
While Jim showered, Leonard stood in front of the open refrigerator. He wasn’t really hungry, though he supposed they should eat. What he really wanted was a drink, but he felt that was a little out of line at barely 6:30 in the morning, even though he’d been up all night. Instead, he pulled out a carafe of orange juice, and a bowl of grapes, and the fixings for bagels and cereal, from the fridge and cupboard, figuring they could each have a bit of something. If Jim wanted eggs, he could do that, too. He didn’t really know what Jim would want for breakfast. That hadn’t had a morning together yet.  
  
Pouring himself some orange juice, Leonard contemplated the state of their relationship. Although no one (including himself) would have really guessed that he and Jim would be a good match, they just seemed to be…drawn…together.  
  
It was such an odd concept. Nobody was “drawn” to Leonard. His gruff attitude, coupled with a pretty unforgiving outlook on people and the stupid things they did and said, and a propensity for speaking the truth without dressing it up didn’t win him many friends, ever. When Jim was hired, Leonard was immediately annoyed by the ebullience he seemed to approach every day and every situation with, no matter what was going on. On the other hand, he was impressed with the way the kid could handle almost any situation – guest- or facility-related – without making anyone feel put-out or not heard. He really was the perfect kind of person to lead the staff.  
  
One night, Jim had asked to join Leonard for a working dinner to go over the logistics for a big conference, and ever since then he’d felt that they were moving towards something bigger than co-workers. And they had. Steadily. To this point, where Leonard had asked him to dinner outside of the hotel a couple of times, and Jim had done the same, to things other than dinner on the rare days off that coincided. They’d been guests in other’s homes, too. Leonard grew warm just thinking about the last time there were at Jim’s, on his couch, just kissing. At one point he’d dozed off while they watched a movie and woke to the feel of Jim’s fingers tenderly running through his hair.  
  
But they were taking it slow, and that’s as far as they’d gotten. It was a little frustrating. It was also really, really good. No pressure, no hurry. Just a slow awakening to each other and the feelings they had. It was a little out of Leonard’s realm of experience; until now sex was just a physical release, and though he didn’t live like a monk, he’d had only a handful of partners over the years. With Jim, though, he could see it being so much more. It was definitely something to look forward to.  
  
Jim joined him a few minutes later, hair still damp and smelling of soap. Leonard’s clothes on him were too big, and his hair was sticking up in all directions. Leonard had never seen anyone look so easily appealing. Jim eyed the food Leonard had laid out and his stomach gave a growl. Leonard chuckled as Jim shrugged.  
  
“I’ve been up for hours – I’m starved,” he said.  
  
“Well, help yourself. I’ll be right out.”  
  
Later, after they’d both showered and eaten while watching the early morning news coverage of everything that had happened last night – thank God, minus their pictures or names, so far – Leonard stood and and reached a hand down to Jim. Leaving their dishes to be dealt with later, Leonard led Jim into his bedroom.  
  
“We need to sleep,” Leonard said. “You’re welcome to sleep here, and I’ll sleep on the couch, if you want. Or…”  
  
Despite the lingering sense of unease Jim was feeling, he couldn’t help but smile. Bones looked so earnest right now, and Jim responded to how protective he’d been, and was still being. It was a really nice feeling.  
  
”Let’s sleep here together,” Jim said. “Um…if you don’t mind.” He paused, looking away for a moment. “I’m not sure I could sleep alone right now anyway.”  
  
“Of course I don’t mind, and I understand,” he said, wrapping him in a hug. He loved holding Jim like this, and the feel of Jim’s strong arms around him, holding on, their bodies fit together….it was perfect.  
  
After making sure the front door was closed and locked, and that the alarm system was set, Jim asked that the bedroom door also be closed and locked. He knew that a simple door with a handle lock wouldn’t be much of a barrier, but it made him feel a little better. Without having to be asked, Leonard left the curtains slightly open, so the room wasn’t as dark as it could have been, and when Jim opened his eyes, it was easy to see.  
  
Settled down in the bed together, Jim took the initiative and reached for Bones. He wanted to be held, and Leonard didn’t need any other encouragment. They turned so that they were on their sides with Jim in front, wrapped in Bones’ arms. Although nearly the same height, Leonard was wider through the shoulders and the rest of his body, and they just…fit together.  
  
The room was cool, the bed comfortable, and though Jim was exhausted, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep. The look on Bones’ face when he yelled at Jim to get down, the moments of terror and noise and confusion when he didn’t realize what was going on yet…teetering on the edge of sleep, Jim gasped and jerked.  
  
“Shh,” Leonard said behind him. He gently stroked up and down Jim’s left arm. “You’re okay.”  
  
“Was almost dreaming,” Jim murmured. His hands tightened on the arm around him as he took a deep breath. “You saved me. If you weren’t there…”  
  
“But I was…don’t drive yourself crazy thinking ‘what if’,” Leonard said gently.  
  
Jim stayed quiet for a moment, trying to let go of what could have happened, and focus on what did – and why. Because Bones cared that much for him.  
  
“How could this happen?” Jim asked quietly, his voice cracking.  
  
“I don’t know, but l’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Leonard promised. He pressed a gentle kiss to Jim’s neck.  
  
And even though Jim knew that Bones couldn’t really make a promise like that – no one could – he felt comforted, and was finally able to sleep.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
They slept through the morning into the early afternoon. The room warmed a little as the sun beat down on that side of the building, and Leonard shifted, pulling the comforter off of them, letting their bodies cool comfortably just under the sheet as the ac-cooled air was swirled around them by the fan in the middle of the ceiling.  
  
Jim came slightly awake, inhaling deeply and registering Leonard’s scent all around him. Feeling so comfortable and content, he was just sliding back to sleep when someone pounded on the front door.  
  
Jerking up with a gasp, Jim’s eyes flew open as his heart slammed in his chest. Behind him, Leonard was already sliding out of bed, a gun in his hand from seemingly nowhere.  
  
“Bones, where…?” The police had confiscated his weapon last night.  
  
“Wasn’t the only one I own. Stay here, Jim,” he said. He glanced at the younger man still half-laying in his bed, seeing the fear in his eyes, then unlocked the bedroom door. “Everything will be okay. Stay here,” he said again.  
  
Pounding on the door again, and some of the initial tension Leonard felt left him. Whoever was out there wasn’t trying to get in, and they weren’t being sneaky or careful. Still wasn’t going to take a chance, though. Holding the gun pointed down, he sidled up to the door.  
  
“Who’s there?” he yelled.  
  
“Oh, thank God. For fuck’s sake Leonard. Is Jim with you?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Leonard lowered the weapon and put the safety back on as he unlocked the door. A beautiful black woman hurried through and threw her arms around Leonard’s neck. He held her gently for a moment, until she pulled away and started to ask for Jim.  
  
“Nyota…”  
  
“Oh, Jim! Thank God you’re okay,” she said, crossing to where he stood by the bedroom door and hugging him tightly. “Are you okay?” she asked, pulling away. Her dark eyes searched his, then his face and arms, first taking in all the scratches, and then widening slightly as she realized that they were in pajamas and were both sporting bedheads.  
  
“Yeah…we were sleeping. The police had us up all night,” Leonard said, explaining without offering any real information. He saw her focus on the gun in his hand, and he opened a top drawer in the credenza by the front door and slid it in there.  
  
“I called…”  
  
“My phone must be on vibrate,” Leonard said. He went back to the bedroom where his phone was charging and unplugged it, then turned the ringer back on.  
  
“When I got wind of what happened at Jim’s apartment, and then I couldn’t get hold of you….” She stopped, taking a couple of breaths as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jim said. “I lost my phone somewhere.”  
  
“Okay…I’m just glad you’re both okay. What the hell happened?”

Nyota also worked at The Palms, but she had a regular 9 to 5 position in the accounting department, and when she’d left yesterday she’d gone down to her mom’s in Miami. She didn’t hear about anything that had happened until this morning, and even then she only heard a little bit – no one seemed to know everything, and Leonard and Jim were suddenly on leave. When she hadn’t been able to get hold of anyone by cell, she’d panicked.  
  
They all sat in Leonard’s living room, and they both recounted their stories, each of them filling in what the other didn’t know. When they were finished, Nyota sat quietly for a moment, thinking. And then because she was logical and intelligent, came to the same conclusion that Leonard himself had.  
  
“One of the guys on the security team must be involved. He must have overheard you, Leonard, and tipped someone off. How else would they know to go after Jim at his home?”  
  
“Assuming the two things are even connected,” Jim said, unsettled at the thought that someone he worked with would so easily have a hand in his death.  
  
“Yes, we are assuming that,” Nyota said. “It’s too coincidental.”  
  
Leonard nodded. “The police are making the same assumption.”  
  
While they talked, Leonard’s phone rang. He stood and took the call in the kitchen. Jim followed him with his eyes, and Nyota watched Jim watching Leonard.  
  
“So…you were sleeping?” she said quietly. Jim’s eyes snapped back to hers and he flushed, making her smile teasingly.  
  
“Yes, sleeping.” He narrowed his eyes at her amused expression. “Stop it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jim rolled his eyes and focused on Bones as he came back in to the living room. “Who was that?” he asked.  
  
“Gordon. He wants me to come in.”  
  
Jim nodded, biting his lip. Gordon was the General Manager of The Palms. “Are you…”  
  
“I still have a job.”  
  
“What?” Nyota exclaimed. “Of course you do!”  
  
Leonard shrugged. “I wasn’t sure. I left a crime scene – “  
  
“And saved someone else!” Nyota exclaimed.  
  
Leonard and Jim locked eyes, each both remembering their own prospective of their terror in that moment.  
  
“Well, in any case, now I know for sure that I still have a job. And I have to get ready to go.”  
  
“I’m coming too,” Jim said, standing.  
  
“No, you’re staying here,” Leonard said.  
  
“What…no. I’m coming.”  
  
“Why the hell…”  
  
“Okay,” Nyota said, standing. “I’m relieved to see you’re both okay, and now I’m going back to work. And Jim, you should stay here.”  
  
She hugged and kissed each of them, and Leonard unlocked the door to let her out and locked it again behind her, then turned to look at Jim, a hundred reasons that he should stay put on his lips.  
  
“I’m not staying here,” Jim said before Leonard could say anything. “I was chased right out of my home. Damned if I’m going to be chased out of my job.”  
  
They stared at each other defiantly for a few seconds, but Leonard eventually sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Fine. But you don’t go anywhere without me. Understand?”  
  
Jim smiled slightly, and nodded. “I understand. But I can’t go like this, or wear what I had on yesterday, so hurry up and get changed. We need to stop somewhere I can buy something appropriate.”  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Despite the vague sense of danger and trepidation that hung over him, coming back to The Palms was like coming home, and the anxiety he’d been feeling – and doing his best to hide - lessened. He knew this place like the back of his hand. If he couldn’t be safe here, he’d never feel safe anywhere.  
  
“Before I go see Gordon, I need to check something,” Leonard said. “I need to go down to the Security Office.”  
  
“Okay, well, I’m going to go to my office…”  
  
That brought Leonard up short. “I want you to stay with me,” he said. “It’s not safe—“  
  
Jim smiled and put a hand on his arm. “Bones…I appreciate the concern. You know I do. But I don’t need a babysitter. If you want, walk me to my office. I’ll stay there until you come get me.”  
  
A reluctant smile pulled at the scowl on Leonard’s lips. “So, no babysitter, but a chaperon is okay?”  
  
Jim shrugged. “Think of it as a compromise.”  
  
“Fine,” he said. “A compromise. But you don’t leave your office without me, got it?”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
That settled, they made their way to a service elevator, nodding to one of the guys on the security staff they passed along the way. Leonard used his key to call it to the restricted floor, and they got on silently, neither noticing the other guard stopped just past the elevator.  
  
As they rode to the floor that held most of the administrative offices, Leonard kept his eyes on Jim, and Jim kept his eyes focused down. He wasn’t unaware of the older man’s scrutiny, and he could feel himself flushing under Leonard’s gaze. Leonard had been up front with Jim from the beginning about what he thought this relationship could be, and though Jim hadn’t disagreed, he’d been a lot more reticent. Leonard let him set the pace, though, without complaint, and last night had been a first. An amazing, wonderful,  _right_ first. They had a lot to talk about.  
  
Leonard walked Jim to the office suite he shared with his admin and another person, and stopped him from entering right away with a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
“Stay here until I come to get you, okay?”  
  
Jim smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir!”  
  
“I mean it Jim….please. Someone….just, don’t trust anyone right now. Okay?”  
  
Seeing how serious and concerned Leonard was, Jim’s smile softened. “I promise, Bones. I promise.”  
  
Satisfied, Leonard nodded and he used his security card to open the door. Jim’s was back at his apartment, and he made a mental note to get a new one issued to him today. They walked into the office suite together, Leonard going first to look around and convince himself that Jim was safe here. The other two people who shared the space were not currently there.  
  
“Okay…call me if you need anything. Otherwise, I’ll be back in about an hour.”  
  
“Perfect,” Jim said, moving to his desk. “That’ll give me enough time to check on a few things.”  
  
Leonard lingered in the doorway for a moment, watching as Jim sat and turned on his computer. Jim looked up, an eyebrow raised in question, and a small smile touched Leonard’s lips as Jim’s face flushed. “I’ll just…” Leonard gestured awkwardly and slipped out of the office, the door closing and locking with a click behind him.  
  
Still fighting a feeling of apprehension at leaving Jim alone, Leonard hurried down the hall back to the elevator. The security office was two floors down, on this side of the building. Not five minutes from Jim’s office, he told himself. Everything will be fine.  
  
His officers greeted him with relief and happiness when he walked into the nerve center of the security department. For a hotel as large as this one, which almost daily doubled as a convention center, and was quite often host to any number of well-known celebrities, the security department was a large one, and was comprised mostly of people like him….ex-cops. Of course, there were exceptions, and though Leonard was aware his approach might have been biased, the first thing he wanted to do was account for everyone who was working the previous night who hadn’t been on the job.  
  
“Smith, can you get me a complete schedule and duty roster for the last two days,” he requested. “And then I’m gonna give you some timecodes to put on a cd for me.”  
  
“Yes, sir, no problem.”  
  
“Thanks.” And in the meantime, Leonard took out his cell to give his friend and captain of the city’s police force, Chris Pike, a call. He’d had a thought, and he wanted to see if there was anything Chris could tell him.  
  
While Leonard was working, Jim sat at his computer, clicking through emails and reports, and thinking about so much more than work. He finally felt like his blush was fading, and his stomach had butterflies that seemed to migrate to his heart, though not because of any lingering anxiety over being here. Things with Bones had been going so well… were going so well. And now…they’d slept in the same bed, Jim wrapped in Bones’ strong arms. Even after the shock of seeing someone shot, and then running for his life, and having Bones show up just in the nick of time…the terror of realizing how close he’d come to dying that night…even after all of that, being held by Bones made him feel safe…and was just right in a way that he’d never experienced before.  
  
This was a first for him.  
  
Not a first relationship…he’d a few before. But this was the first time it felt so….right. Which was a little bit of a surprise for him. He’d come to terms a long time ago with the fact that he could be happy with either a woman or man. But he’d never been in any kind of relationship with a man. He’d had a few dates, some kissing and groping, but nothing ever went far, or went on for long. Jim wasn’t in a hurry, and he found that most of the people he’d been out with were on a much more…streamlined…timeline than he was. But Bones had made it clear from the very beginning that he was fine with letting Jim set the pace, and he’d been true to his word. Jim never felt pushed, nor had Bones ever even hinted at having a problem with the pace of their relationship. And Jim was surprised at how easy everything was. And how much he wanted…more…everything…with Bones.  
  
Their relationship had definitely developed into something that he knew was going to be an important part of his life for a long time. And there was still a lot more to come, too. Some of which made him a little nervous – just because it was all new – even as the thought of being with Bones filled him with warmth.  
  
The outer office door opened with a beep, as someone used swiped a card for entrance, startling Jim out of his reverie. Expecting to see one of his officemates, he was surprised to see one of the guys from the security team. Hendorff, he thought.  
  
“Hey, it’s Hendorff, right?” Jim said. “Did Leo send you? I’m not quite….”  
  
“Shut up,” he said.  
  
“Excuse me?” Jim questioned. He rose from his desk as the other man stalked towards him, for the first time getting the feeling something was very wrong. “What’s the problem?”  
  
“You! You’re the goddamn problem. How the fuck did you even see anything anyway?”  
  
Jim’s heart lurched in his chest, but he strove to keep himself from reacting in any way. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said flatly.  
  
“Don’t even bother,” Hendorff sneered. “I was in the room when you called your fag boyfriend. This was supposed to be easy – I wasn’t supposed to even be involved! – and then you had to stick your fucking nose in it.”  
  
Swallowing hard, his heart galloping in his chest, Jim took an involuntary step backward when Hendorff pulled a gun out from under his jacket, hesitated, then raised it to point right at him. Hendorff was breathing hard, his hand trembling slightly, and sweat was gathering at his hairline.  
  
“O-okay, okay,” Jim said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “You don’t have to do this, Hendorff. Whatever you’re wrapped up in, we can help you get out of it.”  
  
“No! It’s too late for that. I owe too much…we made a deal.” His arm seemed to steady. “And he won’t pay me unless I….”  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
Desperate, Jim moved fast and grabbed a heavy crystal “Employee of the Year” award from his desk, and calling upon all the training he had as a college baseball pitcher, threw the heavy object at Hendorff’s sizeable head, then dove around the side of the desk in a bid to get away.  
  
Hendorff let out a surprised shout as he tried to duck. In such close quarters, though, he wasn’t able to avoid it completely and it glanced off his head, a sharp edge opened a cut that immediately started bleeding. It didn’t stop him long, though, and he again raised the gun. Not seeing any other way, Jim launched himself at Hendorff low and hard, and they both fell, struggling for control of the gun. There was another crash from somewhere else, but Jim barely registered it as he fought to keep the gun pointed away from him. Hendorff was larger and more skilled at hand to hand, and Jim couldn’t block the knee that came up and caught him in the stomach, forcing all the air out of him with a painful grunt, and the next second, Jim was on his back with Hendorff over him, leaning his weight onto Jim’s chest.  
  
Terrified, expecting to be shot at any second and struggling to breathe, Jim desperately grasped Hendorff’s arm, struggling with the weight of the much heavier man on him, when suddenly the weight was gone as Hendorff was pulled backwards.  
  
Scrambling away, Jim looked up in confusion. Bones had an arm around Hendorff’s neck, pulling him back and off of Jim. Another officer grabbed his arms, and secured the gun.  
  
“Stop fighting, Hendorff. STOP!” Leonard yelled furiously. Gasping, face red with exertion and the pressure Leonard had on his windpipe, he finally gave up and let his body relax. “You okay?” Leonard asked, eyes finding Jim, who was staring at Hendorff in shock. “Jim!” His eyes snapped up to Leonard. “Are you okay?”  
  
Swallowing, Jim nodded. “Y-yes,” he stammered. Shakily, he pushed himself to his feet and stood, pressed against the wall. He watched as Leonard and the other officer secured Hendorff’s hands behind him.  
  
“Cooper, are the police here yet?” Leonard asked.  
  
Cooper spoke into his walkie, then turned back to Leonard. “Just pulled up.”  
  
Leonard hauled Hendorff up and guided him to one of the office chairs. “You sit there, and don’t move!” he growled. “What the fuck were you thinking, man?”  
  
Hendorff just clenched his jaw and glowered, keeping his mouth shut. Of course Leonard didn’t have the authority to arrest anyone, but he also didn’t have to warn Hendorff of his Miranda rights, either. Clearly, Hendorff decided to keep his own council and keep his mouth closed.  
  
Leonard just shook his head in disgust. “Keep an eye on him, Cooper,” he said, eyes on Jim. Cooper acknowledged him, and Leonard moved around the desk to where Jim stood, still pressed against the wall, chest rising and falling quickly as his heart raced.  
  
“Jim,” Leonard said quietly. “It’s okay. It’s over.” He reached out to Jim, who seemed stuck in shock, staring at Hendorff. Jim jumped when Leonard grasped his shoulder, and that touch seemed to snap him out of it.  
  
“Bones…what the hell…?” Jim asked shakily.  
  
Leonard sighed deeply and drew Jim into a hug, holding him as tightly as Jim clung to him, shuddering.  
  
“It’s a long story, kid. I’ll tell you everything.”  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
In one of Bones’ old, soft t-shirts and a pair of his pajama pants, Jim sat in a corner of the couch, legs pulled up and arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up as Bones came over to him and gratefully accepted a cup of hot chocolate. When Bones had offered him tea, he’d asked for hot chocolate jokingly, laughing softly when Bones rolled his eyes and muttered “infant” under his breath. He hadn’t really expected Bones to have hot chocolate mix in his cupboards – the kind with marshmallows, his favorite - but he’d shrugged and gave Jim a little smile.  
  
“I remembered you ordered it last time we had breakfast out,” he explained. “So I bought some. Just in case.”  
  
It was funny how such a little thing could mean so much.  
  
The police had found the guy who’d broken into Jim’s apartment. Turned out, Leonard had managed to wing him, and he’d ended up in a hospital with a gunshot wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding. As required, it was reported, and he was apprehended easily. Jim’s apartment was released by the police, and Leonard had gone with him to gather some of his things. Jim hadn’t felt ready to move back in yet – wasn’t sure if he ever would – and Leonard could only give him his support, and an open invitation to stay with him for as long as he wanted.  
  
“So, you asked Captain Pike to check if they had my phone? How come?” Jim asked. He blew across the top of the cup and watched as Bones took a seat near him.  
  
“Because of something you said to Nyota…that your phone rang and scared you when you were behind your building,” Leonard replied. “I wanted to know who called you.”  
  
“And it was Hendorff,” Jim said.  
  
Leonard nodded. “And then I just new. I didn’t know how he was involved completely, but there was no reason for him to be calling you right then, except to help the asshole find you.”  
  
Jim nodded, so grateful that Bones had put that together. “You saved me. Again.”  
  
Leonard smiled with his eyes, and shrugged a little. “You’re worth saving.”  
  
Jim blushed a little, and fixed his eyes on his mug. After a moment he cleared his throat and managed to look back up at Bones. “So Hendorff confessed everything?”  
  
“Yup. All of what he knew. He didn’t know why Jamison had arranged to have his wife killed, though there’s speculation it was because she was going to turn over some incriminating information about some of his “business” practices. The police think she thought she was there to meet with her husband.”  
  
Jim was quiet for a moment, considering that. They were still looking for Jamison, and Jim had no doubt that he’d insulated himself with an army of lawyers. He was a mess of confused feelings over the fact that when Hendorff had reported that Jim called Bones because of what he’d seen that night, Jamison had ordered his hired gun to find and kill him. Jamison had always been good to Jim, and they’d known each other for a long time. Apparently not very well. That the man could do that to his wife… obviously Jim hadn’t really known anything about the kind of man he was.  
  
“Hey,” Leonard said quietly. He could see the tumultuous feelings in those blue eyes. He set his cup of tea down and took Jim’s mug as well, then grasped Jim’s hands tightly. “There was no way you could know all this was going to happen. Even if you’d known Carole checked in.”  
  
“I know,” Jim said quietly. Not that it helped much. Jim could only imagine how Bones felt, with one of his officers being involved. Hendorff’s role was to facilitate things – bring the guy who killed Carole up to the room, check Carole in himself (and not inform Jim), and he informed Jamison when Jim called Bones to report what he’d seen. “How did they get Hendorff to cooperate? I mean…why…why was he willing to k-kill me?”  
  
Leonard sighed and drew him into a hug. He had no doubt that it was going to take Jim some time to get over this. It was going to take some time for him, too. The sense of betrayal he felt over Hendorff’s involvement ran deep and stirred feelings of anger  
  
“He was deep in debt because of gambling, and Jamison offered him a way out.”  
  
Jim nodded, figuring it was something like that. He remembered Hendorff saying that he owed too much.  
  
“He didn’t want to kill me,” Jim said quietly. “He said they wouldn’t pay him unless he did.”  
  
Leonard pressed his lips together and pulled Jim to him a little tighter. There was nothing to say to that. Would Hendorff have gone through with it? He hoped not. But Jim could’ve been killed or seriously hurt, and if he hadn’t gotten there…  
  
He closed his eyes against that thought, not wanting to follow it any further. Beside him, Jim let out a sigh and turned in his seat to more fully face Bones. They were quiet, just taking each other in. Jim was lost in the depths of those hazel eyes, and his heartbeat quickened with nervous excitement. He’d been thinking about them a lot…and now he thought maybe it was time to stop thinking.  
  
Leonard leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jim’s lips. It was sweet, and gentle and reverent, and a reminder of everything they had – as well as what they could lose. And Jim, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bones, holding him and loving how they just fit together so perfectly. Bones gently held the back of Jim’s head, and his hands roamed over Bones’ strong back. Leonard kissed down his throat, finding that spot that made his breath hitch and staying there to worry that spot until Jim started to squirm and laugh, pushing against his shoulders, unbearably ticklish right there. Bones chuckled against him, a low, warm sound and let up, going back to his full lips, and kissing him again. Leonard shifted, and Jim followed his lead, laying back on the couch, relaxing into the feel of being held so tenderly.  
  
“Bones,” Jim murmured against his lips. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
Bones pulled back to breathe, and they rested forehead to forehead, sharing the air. They were quiet for a moment, Jim’s words hanging between them. Jim’d been through a lot, was probably still feeling pretty vulnerable, and Leonard didn’t want to take advantage of him.  
  
“I thought you wanted to take things slow,” Leonard said. “You know I don’t mind, Darlin’.”  
  
“I know,” Jim said, flushing slightly. He looked up at Leonard from under his lashes. “I – I just have a new perspective on things. How…fragile…life is. How things can change without you ever seeing that change coming. And I want to live my life now…and I want you to be a…complete…part of my life.”  
  
Leonard’s lips curved into a little smile, relieved to hear nothing but sincerity in Jim’s words. And he wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
“I like the sound of that Darlin’,” Bones said. “But there’s no rush. You’ve been through a lot…maybe we should let things settle for a couple of days. No one’s going anywhere.”  
  
Touched that Bones cared so much for him, and respected the pace he’d set for them, Jim smiled. He cupped Bones’ cheek, smoothed a thumb over one dark eyebrow. There was so much he wanted to say – three words the most important of all – but he felt suddenly shy, and covered by leaning in to kiss Bones again.  
  
“I know, and it means so much to me,” Jim said when they parted, “that you say that. But…I know what I want. I want you, and if you want me…”  
  
Leonard smiled and rolled his eyes. “Darlin’, you have no idea how much I want you…and for how long.” Not needing to hear anything else, reassured that Jim wasn’t just caught up in the moment and really wanted to take this next step, he stood, and pulled Jim to his feet.  
  
They took their time with each other, each learning the other’s body in a slow, sensual exploration. They shared secrets and whispered pleas, rode the waves of their completion as they gasped and clutched each other, and kissed between soft cries of overwhelming pleasure.  
  
They luxuriated in each other, in that moment, and in the knowledge of all the time they had coming to be together.


End file.
